This invention relates to a terminal box apparatus, each terminal box of the apparatus serving in use to accommodate a PCB (printed circuit board).
Up to now, when a number of PCBs have to be linked together to provide continuous circuitry, their individual terminal boxes have generally been arranged haphazardly with a multitute of individual wires extending between the terminal boxes from the terminals of the PCB in one box to the terminals of the PCB in an adjacent box. The actual connections with the terminals of the PCB are usually made via holes formed arbitrarily in the wall of the terminal box. Haphazard interconnection techniques are especially prevalent in the electronic circuitry assembly by hobbyists.
The present invention has as an object to provide apparatus whereby electrical connections between individual PCBs and between PCBs and external devices such as switches, batteries, etc is achieved in a simple and orderly manner.